


For what kind of mission would you need these four kickass Jounin?

by KonMichie



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMichie/pseuds/KonMichie
Summary: Wait, they're Anbu. We don't know who they are (shhhhh)...
Relationships: ANBU Bat (DoS) & ANBU Hawk (DoS), Nara Shikako (DoS) & Uchiha Sasuke (DoS), Tenzou (DoS) & Hatake Kakashi (DoS)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 175
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	For what kind of mission would you need these four kickass Jounin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/580866350407221460/668220108560138240/nissan_anbu_edited.jpg)

(click for full size)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
